The Life of an Ely
by Wanna be Cowgirl
Summary: The life of Meckenzie Ely, Jake and Sam's middle child.
1. Fighing

**This is just a random story plot that I thought of. It's about Jake and Sam's daughter, Meckenzie. The story is told in her POV. So here's the first chapter, please tell me what you think of it, honestly. If you don't like it I want to know, if you do please tell me, I love reviews! Anyways the first chapter! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1, _Fighting_**

Hi my name is Meckenzie Lynn Ely. I live on a cattle ranch in Northern Nevada.

Right now I'm at school, confronting my best friends no show date.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Derek?" I yelled in his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, actually looking confused.

"You stood Cheyenne up! Why? You begged for that damn date and you never even show! She waited hours for you!"

"I was busy." He said sounding mad.

"Busy! With what?"

Derek is a junior. One of the most popular juniors. Cheyenne has had a crush on him since freshman year, and were sophomores now.

"None of your business." He said shoving my shoulder.

He turned and started to walk away.

"Hey!" I said grabbing his elbow and turning him around. "Don't you go up to her and apologize and ask for another date." My voice was forced calm.

"You going to stop me?" I asked taking a step closer.

"You'll find out if you ask her." With that I turned around and headed to my next class, study hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My mom is a teacher at my school, the only class I have with her is study hall.

My older brother, Dustin, and best friend, Cheyenne Duke, are both in the same study hall as me.

I have study hall third hour so I usually don't have any homework, but mom lets us talk, so everything is good.

"Good morning Meckenzie." Mom said as I walked through the door.

"Hi." I said tensely, I was still mad at Derek.

"Hey Chey. I talked to Derek." She was looking down at her math homework, but looked up at me, worried.

Cheyenne is basically an attractive girl. She's skinny and fit. When I first met her she was just skinny, then she started coming to the ranch and working and riding, and that helped her out a lot. She lives in town, her father works at the bank. She has dark brown wavy hair that comes down to about the middle of her back. She has bright green eyes and usually wears rectangular black rimmed glasses, but her mom finally snapped and bought contacts. Another thing about Chey is that she is really shy.

"Oh God, Kenz. You didn't."

I sat down in the desk to her left.

"Yea I did. He said he was busy. He's going to ask you out again just in spite of me." I said pulling out my sketch book. When I'm mad or need to think I either run or draw. Since I'm in school and can go for a little jog, I have to draw.

I opened the book to a new page and pulled out my pencils and started drawing a picture of my horse Baily. She's a gray blanket spotted mustang appaloosa.

"Why do you always stick your nose in other people's business?" she asked looking back to her homework. I stopped what I was doing and looked at her.

"What is your problem?" she just looked at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, what's the problem?"

"Can we talk about this later?" she asked looking around the room.

I looked and saw people watching us. Some trying to be discreet others just flat out gawking.

"No. Now." I said turning back to Chey.

"Whenever something happens you are always the one coming to my rescue."

"Because you never do anything. I hate to say this but you are a push over." She looked down at her hands ringed together in her lap. "Let me guess. If I didn't talk to him and he said he was sorry and asked to go out again, you would have said yes, right?" she wouldn't look at me.

"He didn't even come to you and explain—"

"Meckenzie, not every guy should have to explain why he couldn't make it to a date!" she nearly yelled.

"This is getting good." Said some freshman guy said.

"Shut up!" we said together.

"Don't you have homework to do?" I nearly growled. The kid looked back to his homework.

"No, not every guy has to explain why he stood you up." I said turning back to Cheyenne. "But it would be nice says a lot about a guy." Cheyenne just glared at me from the corner of her eye. "But hey! If you want a guy who is going to stand you up and not talk to you for like a week and then ask for _another_ date! Derek is the number one candidate!" I turned back to my sketch book not really wanting to sketch. The bell rang signaling the start of class, and my brother Dustin walked in late.

"Dustin, you're late. Again." Mom said shutting the door.

"Sorry Mom."

"That's a detention." Mom said walking pass him to the front of the room.

"When?" Dustin sighed.

"Whenever you can stay after school. It'll be with me." Usually if you get a detention you go to a room and sit for an hour after school. Mom thinks that's pretty stupid so if she gives a detention she just has kids stay 15 minutes after school with her. For Dustin it's like 45 minutes, since he's always late.

"How long?" Dustin asked sliding into the desk behind me.

"For you, 45 minutes."

"Kay."

Dustin is a senior, a popular senior. He has our Dad's black hair and he keeps it short and styled like he just rolled out of bed. He has brown eyes. We all have brown eyes that Mom calls "mustang eyes". He also got his brown skin from our father. I've been told that he's an attractive guy. And I see all the girls drool when he walks into a room.

I was slumped back in my seat with my arms crossed over my chest and I was glaring at the front of the room.

Dustin started flipping my pony tail back and forth.

"Knock it off." I said pulling forward then fell back.

"What's up kid?" I looked over at Cheyenne, then back to the front of the room.

"Nothing."

"You two have a fight?"

"Yea! You should have seen them!" I glared at the freshman kid again.

"Butt out."

"At least he will listen." I heard Cheyenne muttered.

I turned back to the front of the room shaking with anger.

"I'm guess you did." Dustin said. "Want to talk about it?" I saw Cheyenne look at him. "Either of you?"

Dustin is like a big brother to Cheyenne since she's an only child.

"No." I clenched my teeth. Cheyenne just turned back to her homework, totally ignoring the question.

When the bell rang, I grabbed my things and stormed out the door. I knew Dustin was following me. He threw his arm around my shoulders.

"You know you are kinda nosy?"

"Not now Dust." I said opening my locker and pulling out my things for history.

"What did you fight about?"

"You know Derek Baulmen?"

"Yea. I think everyone knows Derek."

"Well, be begged Cheyenne for a date then didn't show up. I asked him why and he said he was busy."

"When was the date?"

"Over a week ago." I said slamming my locker door shut.

"Wow. That's bad. He hasn't talked to her since?"

"Nope. Since she thinks of you as her older brother, could you have a talk with her?" I asked turning and walking toward my next classroom.

"Maybe."

"Okay, where's your stuff for your next class?"

"I have gym. Don't need anything."

"That's on the other end of the school, your going to be late."

"Coach doesn't care, just that I'm there." Dustin is a star baseball player.

"Whatever." I said walking into my history classroom. "Bye!"

"See ya."


	2. Advice and Anger

**Chapter 2, **_**Advice and Anger**_

I walked into the lunch room and saw Cheyenne with Derek.

I clutched my fists and clenched my jaw. I turned around and left. I walked to Cheyenne's locker and opened it. I ripped out a piece of paper and wrote:

_Cheyenne,_

_Don't expect that you're still coming over to the ranch after school today._

I put the note in her locker and slammed the door closed. Then I stalked to my Mom's room.

I walked into her room and shut the door. Mom looked up from the papers on her desk when I came in.

"Am I really that bad and get myself in everyone else's business? I asked pacing.

"This about you and Cheyenne?"

"Yea."

"For this argument I'm siding with Cheyenne."

"What?" I asked stopping my pacing.

"You had a good reason for talking to Derek, but it is Cheyenne's life." I just looked at my Mom. "If Cheyenne is making a mistake, you should let her make it and learn the lesson."

"Why does it sound like you know what your talking about?" I asked sitting on the top of a desk.

"I went through the same thing as Cheyenne's about to go through, including the nosy friend."

"What? I thought you were always with Dad?"

When my Mom was growing up one of her best friends, Jake, lived on the neighboring ranch, Three Ponies. They were friends for most of their lives. They finally started dating when my Mom was a senior, even though it was pretty hard, seeing Dad is three years older than Mom and he was in college. Three years later Mom and Dad got engaged. Both of my grandmothers have told me that they knew that my parents were going to get together.

"Was it Jen or Dad who was the nosy friend?"

"Jen."

Jennifer Kensworthy has been my Mom's best friend since 7th grade.

The bell rang ending lunch.

"You better get to class."

"Thanks Mom."

"No problem. See you later."

"Bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was finally the end of the school day. I was walking out to the truck that I share with Dustin since Chad can't drive yet. Cheyenne was waiting for me. She saw me coming and started walking toward me.

"I don't need a ride anymore/ and I totally forgot about going to the ranch after school." She said walking by grinning smugly.

I clenched my jaw and fists, taking Moms advise and letting Cheyenne make her mistake.

"maybe I should drive." Dustin said finding me shaking in anger.

He unlocked the truck and we climbed in. We had to wait for Chad, he's always late with getting to the truck. He has to say goodbye to his friends. Chad doesn't really like the ranch life. So, he tries to spend as much time in town as he can.

He finally came and I scooted over so I was in the middle. He opened the door and climbed in.

"Hey, what's up?" he looked at me. "Wow, you look like you are going to blow a gasket."

"I glared at him. "Don't start."

"Ready to go?" Dustin asked, changing the subject.

The ride home was not quiet. Chad got the notion that we wanted to her about his grand life and his grand day.

We live on Riverbend Ranch. The ranch Mom grew up on. Grandpa Wyatt handed it over as a wedding gift when Mom and Dad got married. Since, our Uncle Cody is in the rodeo circuit, it didn't cause any problems.

When I got home I couldn't get out of the truck fast enough. I ran up the stairs to my room. I changed my clothes to work/riding clothes. That made up of holy, old and wore jeans and a plain dark brown t-shirt. I pulled on my worn black cowboy boots and stormed downstairs and outside to do my chores.

I walked to the back of the barn to grab a shovel to clean out the stalls. Then something snapped and all my anger came back.

I kicked the barn wall and strangled a scream. I did some deep breathing when I heard footsteps coming my way.

"What was the loud bang noise?" I turned to my father's voice.

If you looked at my Dad, you could talk he was a honest to God working cowboy.

"My foot kicking the wall." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Mom called me at lunch. I would listen to her advice."

"I am. It's just…I don't know. It just makes me mad. Derek asked her out again and she thinks it's _so_ great! When I walked out to the truck after school she told me she didn't need a ride and the look she gave me was so smug. It just aaaarrrrrrr."

"Just don't hit the wall with your fist. Nate broke his fist when he did that." He said turning around and walking out of the barn.

My Dad is one of six brothers. Nate is his second oldest brother. Uncle Kit is living in Hawaii, and still a bachelor. Nate is married to Amy. They have two kids and one on the way. They have two kids and one on the way. Kyle is 20 and joined the Navy. His parents were _real_ happy about that. Kaylie is seven, and a very wild child. And they just found out last week that they were expecting another child, sometime in November or December. Adam moved out of state. He's a foreman on a ranch in Montana. He visited about a month ago bringing home his girlfriend, Carrie. Grandma Maxine told me last weekend that he said he was thinking about asking her to marry him. Bryan moved south more and owns his own ranch with his wife, Sarah, and my cousins Anna and Denny. Anna is 16 and Denny is four soon to be five. Quinn is married to his wife of two years, Jessica. They don't have any kids yet, still figuring things out.

I picked up the shovel and put it in the wheel barrel and rolled over to the first stall needing to be cleaned. Just the thing to take my mind off Cheyenne, mucking out stalls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I finished all my chores I walked out to the 10 Acre pasture and whistled for my horse Baily. **[a/n: if you want to see a picture of Baily I have a link on my profile. I'm just going to be adding pics of things through out the story.** She instantly trotted toward the fence and nickered a hello.

"Hey there pretty girl." I said patting her on the neck. "How are you doing?" she nodded her head like she knew what I was talking about. "Do you want to get brushed?"

I opened the gate and let her out. She walked pass the gate then waited for me to shut and lock it and then walked beside me to the barn. She stopped out side the barn and I walked in and grabbed my grooming box. I grabbed the curry comb and started brushing her. After the first couple brushes she lowered her head, with her ears swerved to me, closed her eyes and cocker her rear hoof.

After about a half hour Baily's coat shined. I put my stuff away and walked toward the house to grab some carrots. I walked back out and Baily was watching for me. I walked back in the barn, grabbed her halter and lead rope and walked back out to her.

I put on her halter and walked toward the back of the house. I feed her the carrots and let her graze while I laid down looking at the sky.

After a while she came over and laid down on her side next to me. I rearrange my position to where I was using her neck as a pillow.

I just started up in the sky, watching the clouds roll by. Pretty soon my eye lids felt heavy and I fell asleep.


	3. Dinner and Phone Calls

**Chapter 3, **_**Dinner and Phone Calls**_

"Hey Kenz." I heard someone say from somewhere. Then they kicked my boot. "Kenz, wake up." I just rolled over and pulled myself into a ball. My head fell off from whatever was supporting it and the warm from behind me left.

"Easy Baily." I heard the voice again. "Kenz you got to get up, before I get one of your parents out here."

I sighed and rolled onto my back and opened my eyes and looked up at Baily's belly. She was standing over me watching my Grandpa Wyatt.

"Your father is going to be having kittens when he sees you under that horse." He told me smiling. I knew he was trying not to get worried either.

I sat up and got out from under Baily.

"Suppers ready."

He said watching me walk toward him with Baily in tow. He walked beside me as I led Baily to the barn.

"Ok. I'll turn Bail out and be right in." he nodded and headed toward the house.

I took off Baily's halter and let her in the 10 Acre pasture. She trotted over to Dakota, our cream colored mare. Those two always were together.

I went in the barn and put the halter and lead rope away and then headed toward the house.

I kicked and cleaned my boots off on the rug before walking into the kitchen and washing my hands in the sink.

Dad was sitting at one end of the table and Grandpa Wyatt was at the other end. Mom and Grandma Brynna were on one side while me and my brothers were on the other. Thank God, I didn't sit in the middle of them. I sit by Grandpa and across from Grandma.

Tonight we were having burgers, fries and baked beans, my favorite meal. Call me laid back and simple.

Grandpa said grace then we dug in. Grandpa and Dad talked about the ranch. Since Dad still listens to Grandpa's advice a lot. I guess you could say he was the foreman of the ranch. Dad was the foreman after our long time foreman Dallas, pasted away. That was while Mom and Dad were still dating. Then when Dad got the ranch Grandpa took the position as foreman. Our other ranch hands were Ross and Pepper. They have been here for awhile.

There was a break in the conversation and Grandma looked at me.

"Where have you been?" I looked at her, confused. "You came storming in her then did your chores and disappeared with Baily."

"Oh." I said picking up a fry. "I went behind the house and fell asleep." I looked up and saw Mom try to hide her small smile. "What?"

"Nothing." She said smiling. I just shrugged and continued eating.

After that Chad decided to tell everyone about his grand day. Me and Dustin looked over at each other and I rolled my eyes. Dustin just smiled.

After I finished I started clearing the table and filling the sink with warm water. I washed the dishes while Dustin dried them. Chad went to go talk to his friends on line.

"When's the last time he did the dishes?" Mom asked putting food away.

"A week…" I said looking at Dustin. He nodded slowly. "Yea, about then." He said.

"Next week he is doing the dishes. All by himself." Mom said walking away, toward the computer room. I smiled at Dustin as I handed him a plate.

"Ah, come on Mom!" we heard Chad complain. "Fine." He said after a while. Mom stalked back into the kitchen to finish putting the leftovers away. Her jaw was clenched and she looked mad.

"Did you finish your homework?" she asked putting the milk away.

"No." I said emptying the water and drying my hands. "I just have some math problems to finish." Unlike my Mom, I was really good at math.

"I just have to do some research for my English report."

"Tell Chad to get off the computer if you need it. And tell him he has to finish his homework." Dustin nodded and headed toward the computer room.

"Why were you smiling earlier?" I asked washing down the counter.

"No reason." I rinsed the wash cloth and something snapped together.

"You saw me and Baily and you took a picture for future embarrassment?" She just smiled and walked into the living room to join my Dad and grandparents for the evening news.

I sighed and walked up to my room to finish my homework. Algebra II, so much fun!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was just closing my book when Dad yelled for me. I ran down the stairs. He gave me a look and handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe!" Candice, one of my other friends greeted me.

"Hey Candice! What's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to let you know that everyone knows you threatened Derek and the fight between Chey."

"I didn't exactly _threaten_ him." My Dad and Grandpa looked back from the living room at me. I smiled at them sweetly and moved more into the kitchen.

"Yea you did! It was actually pretty cool."

"Well, he didn't take it to heart. He still asked her out."

"Yea well, maybe you should beat him up."

"Oh yea. My family would be _real_ happy about that." I said sarcastically.

"Well, maybe you should have Dustin talk to him to. That might scare him." She said as I slid into a chair.

"How would Dustin scare him? Its already too late. If Chey wants to go out with that jerk, I'm not stopping her. But I guarantee that he has other motives, and she is going to get hurt."

"Yea, well, maybe she needs to figure that out."

"Yea. So whats up?"

"Ummm…oh yea. I've been talking to Brittany," Brittany is another friend that I got into a fight with. I really _really_ hate her. She obviously never got that, she still thinks were friends. "She was thinking of coming out and going riding with you sometime." Dustin walked in and went to the sink for a drink of water.

"What? I don't want her riding an of our horses." Dustin looked at me and mouthed _Brittany_. I nodded. "I've seen her ride. Poor horse." Dustin shook his head and headed back to do his homework.

"You have?"

"Yea. She just showed up one day with a horse trailer wondering if I wanted to go riding."

"Was this before the fight?"

"Yea, but still. She was pulling on the horse's mouth. And I was already lacking on my chores for the day. Dad got really mad."

"At you or Brittany?"

"Both I think. Me for not doing my chores. Brittany for not calling and checking to see if I was available before showing up. I don't know, but I paid for it."

"Well, he couldn't make Brittany pay."

"He should have. Maybe should wouldn't want to come back then."

"I don't know. I just thought I would call and tell you what Brittany was thinking and maybe you could tell her no. just a warning I guess."

"Thanks."

"Kenzie off the phone." Dad yelled.

"Okay." I said cupping the mouth piece. "I have to go" I told Candice.

"Yea, I heard your Dad. He's loud."

"Helps with ranch work I guess." I laughed.

"Meckenzie now."

"Got to go! Bye. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye! See ya later!!" Candice said before I hung up the phone.

I walked into the living room and gave my parents and grandparents a kiss goodnight.

"What don't I get one?" I rolled my eyes and blew him a kiss. "Aww, so sweet." Everyone just smiled.

"Night everyone." I said before heading up to my room. When my mom was a kid, this was her room. It's pretty much the same. It's just painted different and my stuff is thrown everywhere. The bottom half is painted a dark chocolate brown while the top is painted a lighter tanish brown. The two colors are separated by a print of a rope, wrapped around the whole room. Looping here and there. The shelves were held up by horse shoes.** [if you want to see some of the things in Meckenzie's room, I have a link on my profile.** My bed cover is a dark brown suede color. I had posters of horse and horse modles all around. My room showed that I am a true horse lover.

I shut my door and fell onto my bed and grabbed a horse magazine laying on my night table.

After leafing through the magazine for a while I started to get tired. I changed into my pjs and crawled under the sheets and instantly feel asleep. Nothing like a frustrating day to make you tired.


	4. Authors Note

Ok so I just wanted to warn you all that I do like this story and want me to continue to write it but I really don't want to write a story and not know if people like it or that no one is reading it. So please can you review and tell me that you like it, I really like feedback. If I don't start getting some reviews I'm going to delete the story. I mean I don't want to put my time into writing a story that no body likes or reads. So if you want me to continue I have to get some reviews. A member or anonymous, please tell me what you think.

Nicole


	5. Dawn

**_Thank you to the ones who reviewed, tho I would like more...anyways sorry it took me so long to update and I hope it was worth the wait! Enjoy! Please R&R!_

* * *

Chapter 4, **_**Dawn**_

Something pulled me from my dreams that night; I just sat straight up in bed.

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was two in the morning. I just shrugged and fell back to my pillow, but for some reason I couldn't get back to sleep. I was wide awake. I groaned and got out of bed.

I tip toed out of my room and past my grandparents room and parents room, which used to be my great grandma Grace's room. She passed away when Dustin was a couple years old, so I never met her.

I walked down the stairs missing all the noisy ones and went into the kitchen.

When my parents decided to let my grandparents and Gram stay, they built a huge room, off of the living room. I guess it's kinda good that they made it huge, Dustin and Chad share the room now.

I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I walked over to the window and looked out. The glass was half way to my mouth when I thought I saw a horse at the river. Great a horse got out, but why is it just standing on the wrong side just looking at the house.

I put the glass on the counter and eased through the door.

I started picking my way down to the river and I could clearly see a horse, a beautiful horse, on the wild side of the river.

She was absolutely beautiful. A golden bay mare. She was only three or four years old. She just stood there staring at me. I didn't want to scare her so I stopped some ways away from the river. She pawed the ground and waded into the river and nickered to me. My jaw literally dropped. She was asking me to come closer.

I've lived in mustang country my whole life and never has a mustang gotten this close to a human.

I took another step closer and she nodded her head, as in agreeing with what I was doing. i keep walking until I was a few feet from the edge of the river. I didn't know what to do next. I didn't want to spoke her and make her charge. So I didn't speak or move. We just stared at each other for a very long time.

Her legs were completely black, from the hoof up to the body. Her black rimmed ears turned toward me twitched with concentration. Her black rimmed lips keep moving as in trying to talk to me.

Everyone always told me that Mom had a special connection with a silver white stallion known as the Phantom. I've seen him a couple times, but barely. But I know why she had the connection. The Phantom used to be her horse. I've never seen this horse in my life, why does she seem to know me?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "What are you doing her?" I barely whispered. But she heard me and neighed. "Shh, you're going to wake up my family." She softly nickered as if apologizing.

"Wow, do you know how beautiful you are." Her head dropped and she watched me through her long eye lashes. "Don't like compliments uh?" she pawed at the water.

"You can't be a mustang you're—" the leg that was pawing at the water slammed down and her head shot up, causing water drop lets to go everywhere, but mostly on me. "Sorry, my mistake." She looked over her shoulder to the rising sun then turned back to me.

"You have to go?" she just backed out of the water and reared onto her hind legs and tossed her head. "Thanks for the visit." I said before she turned and loped away.

I smiled after her. _Dawn._ That's what I decided to call her. I turned and headed back into the house to start getting ready for school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I came strolling down the stairs dressed in jeans and a brown shirt saying ­_I love Cowboys! _and I put my backpack by the door. I grabbed a bowl, cereal and poured some milk on my cereal and sat down to eat my breakfast.

"So Meckenzie," I looked up at my Dad. Why was he using my full name? "Where did you sneak off to last night?" That would be why.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said stuff more cereal in my mouth.

"I wouldn't?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I shook my head. "You want to explain to me?"

"Not really." I said putting my empty bowl in the sink.

"Meckenzie." He said in a warning voice. He stood up and came to stand in front of me. "Maybe I should reword myself. Explain." Now my Dad isn't really a scary guy, but when he wants to be intimidating he can. He's really tall.

"Okay. Umm, I just woke up last night and I couldn't get back to sleep. I walked down here to get a glass of water and I saw a horse at the river, thinking it was one of ours I went out. When I got closer I saw that it wasn't one of ours but a mustang."

"A wild horse?" he asked. I nodded. "Continue."

"I stopped because I didn't want to scare her away but she kinda called to me and I walked down to the river and she waded into the water and we just stared at each other. Then around dawn she left."

"Kenz, that horse could have charged you and hurt you."

"I know, that's why I stayed a little ways off."

"If the horse comes back, don't go back down there."

"Okay." I lied. If Dawn comes back I'm going to her.

"Okay. Where are the boys?" he asked. I just shrugged. Just then Dustin and Chad walked in. "You boys better hurry up, or you're going to be late."

Dustin grabbed the truck keys and headed outside. "Come on. Chad we don't have time to eat."

I grabbed my beg and followed Dustin.

We got out to the truck and I while I was waiting for Chad I watched Grandpa tack up his horse, Yankee, and go catch Dad's horse, Caesar. Caesar is the only foal of my Dad's old horse, Witch. She had complications and Dad decided not to breed her again. Caesar is still a stallion and Dad is still debating on breeding him or not. Chad came out with Dad following him.

"Have a good day kids." He said walking over to Caesar. We all waved back at him, letting him know we heard him.

"I'm not in the middle." Chad said when I opened the door for him.

"I was in the middle yesterday." I said shoving him into the truck.

"Ladies knock it off."

"Yea." Chad said looking at me.

"Chad, Dust, just called you a lady." I said slamming the door. Me and Dustin started laughing when Chad had no comeback.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was pretty normal except me and Cheyenne ignored each other. Mom asked my why I snuck out and I told her. She was shocked and didn't know what else to say about it.

It was after school and I met the boys by the truck. The ride home was fine. I think Mom told Dustin about Dawn, he keep giving me looks.

We pulled into the ranch and parked the truck. I got out and ran upstairs and changed into my working clothes. I pulled on my boots and headed out to do my chores.

I finished my chores in record time and ran back inside.

Grandma Brynna was on her laptop in the living room.

"Mom's not home yet?" I asked her.

"Nope, she called and said she would be working late today."

"Kay. Can I ask you a question?" I asked sitting down on the couch by her. Grandma went to college for biology, and she worked with wild horses so she might have an idea about Dawn.

"Shoot."

"Why do you think a wild horse wouldn't be skittish around humans?"

She looked at me and smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to talk to me about this." I gave her a confused look. "Your Dad told Grandpa, and he told me. Your Mom also mentioned it."

"So you know the whole story?"

"Pretty much. Did she look like a mustang or a barn bred horse?"

"Well, when I first saw her I thought that she was one of ours, I was still in the house. When I got closer she stayed toward the wild side of the river but I knew she was a mustang."

"How did she act exactly?"

"Well, she acted like we've known each other our entire lives. I don't know, this next part is going to sound weird." She just nodded. "Well, I felt like she knew what I was saying at times."

Grandma raised one of her eyebrows. "How so?"

"Well, she was being loud and I told her to shh, she nickered, as if apologizing. I said she was pretty and she lowered her head like she was embarrassed. I don't know, maybe I was imagining that stuff, but I felt like she understood me."

"Umm."

"And then right around dawn, she backed out of the river and loped away."

"That does sound kind of weird that she wasn't scared of you at all. Maybe she got loose and her owner never found her, and she still remembers humans." I just nodded.

"Can I go riding?"

"Sure, be home before dinner."

"Kay."

I ran out side and whistled for Baily. I opened the gate and let her trot out.

"You ready to go for a ride?" I got my tack and tacked her up. I swung onto her back and crossed the bridge and headed toward War Drum Flatts.

When we got closer to the pond I noticed mustangs were there. I looked for the stallion and saw that he was watching me. _Oh my god_! I thought! That is the Phantom! Mom's horse.

I stopped and just stared at him. He threw his head and continued to watch me. I looked back to his mares and saw Dawn was watching me. _Oh my god!_ What if Dawn is one of the Phantom's daughters! Wow! I just smiled and turned Baily around. Next time I'm bringing my camera. I thought as I rode home.


	6. Authors Note 2

Sorry guys I think I'm going to take down this story. I feel that no one is reading it and no one likes it. If I get some people to ask me not to I might reconsider. Sorry tho...

Nicole


End file.
